


bound to happen

by hanjingyi (notbadbrat)



Series: kinktober2018 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (but not really, (kinda), Alternative Universe - Vampires, Edgeplay, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Human!Eren, Kinktober 2018, M/M, October ereri smut prompt, PWP, Smut, Writober 2018, bites, just orgasm denial and vampire bite), okay maybe just a lil bit of plot, vampire!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/hanjingyi
Summary: It had started with a punch and a very colorful insult, which honestly hadn’t been one of the best choices Eren had ever made in his life. It probably ranked close to the bottom, and the list was long.





	bound to happen

**Author's Note:**

> Edgeplay for #3 Kinktober 2018 | Insomnia (red list) for #3 Writober 2018 | Supernatural & Hate Sex for October ererismuprompts

It had started with a punch and a very colorful insult, which honestly hadn’t been one of the best choices Eren had ever made in his life. It probably ranked close to the bottom, and the list was long.

Why?

First and foremost, Levi was a vampire. Now, people - _humans_ , like him- just  _knew_  that vampires were stronger, tougher, faster, bla bla  _bla_ , meaning that the raven-haired man  _a)_ most certainly hadn’t felt any pain and  _b)_  he could have evaded that throw, but he  _choose_  not to -and that was kinda scary. Eren’s reasons may have been noble, but that reaction was just stupid and thoughtless. If he was there, Armin would have probably protested the whole finding-Levi-and-yelling-at-him thing since, well, the origin of that punch was precisely Eren’s will to protect his friend’s honor.

But, really, was it Levi’s fault if Armin had fallen in love with the abovementioned vampire’s bloodsucker best friend Erwin? Not really.

So being suddenly slammed against the wall and caged against it by Levi’s body was not that undeserved. He attacked first, after all. But how did they go from tearing at each other’s throat (Eren more metaphorically than anything), face twisted in anger and fury glinting in their eyes, to Levi’s cock pounding into his ass and the boy screaming at him in pleasure to keep fucking him without  _daring_ to stop?

Eren’s mind sustained a total blackout when Levi’s lips had crushed on his own, and the rage with which he had responded to that act, hastily grabbing his hair and yanking him forward, sinking his teeth in his lip and tasting his blood and moaning, while bringing their bodies together and wrapping himself all around him, had been something akin to a tense string finally snapping and a breath of relief restrained for too long.

The passion that erupted between them was too intense to be casual.

Levi’s big cock thrusted into him without a care in the world, the wet slapping sound generated by his tights and balls meeting with Eren’s backside echoing in the room.

Ah, he could feel it, climax deliciously coiling in his belly, breath eluding him, hole spasming and his untouched dick leaking pre-cum once more-

And Levi slowing down.

“ _Fuck you! Not again!_ ”

But Levi just laughed a breathless laugh and stilled, sweat drenching him to the bones, both their bodies so slippery that the vampire kept losing his hold on the young man’s legs.

Eren’s lungs refused to work with him, air leaving them too soon and coming back not fast enough. His sides hurt, his hips a map of bruises and handprints, and the last bit of strength in his muscles was quickly disappearing, letting him sag down. He felt as if he was melting under the heat of Levi’s eyes, under the promising menace of his fangs, under the touch of his fingers that ensured he stayed spread wide open for the vampire.

He was surrendering, fast, the rage he felt toward the man only fueling his desire.

“Seeing you twist helplessly like this… mmh…” Levi just said, hand brushing along his right leg, going up slowly, as if his aching length wasn’t buried in Eren’s asshole to the hilt and he hadn’t already denied him two orgasms - _three_ -, and then grasping at the back of his knee to prop it on his shoulder, stretching the boy even more.

Eren’s face contorted with a reluctant groan, back arching up in the hope that the slightly different position had the head of Levi’s dick hit his prostate. He whined angrily when that umpteenth attempt failed miserably.

“Playing with me- that amusing?” he managed to say, weary, body tense and vibrating with lust and fury and need for release.

From Levi’s mouth came just a light cackle. Then, Eren felt him shift, the vampire’s knees digging on the mattress to assure him the balance he needed, his eyes shining with defiance, gaze ravenous and burning, vivid, as if stars were bursting in them.

The boy’s heartrate instantly picked up, mind frantically reciting  _please please let me come this time I can’t take this anymore please just-_

The vampire’s hips retread slowly, length slipping out of Eren’s ass, walls constricting all around him and trying to suck him in again. Turquoise eyes closed, lips sealed tightly and fingers squeezing the sheets to not let transpire that they were trembling. He could feel his barely regained control already fleeing out of the window.

When only the head was inside, Eren still dazzled by his partner’s patience and strong will, Levi halted again. Oh, he knew what the other was waiting for. There was a reason if they weren’t fuck fast and rough, if the raven-haired man was taking his time and never once, in almost two hours, had he changed position.

“Eren”

Shivers broke out from inside him, instinct pushing him to lift his eyelids.

He met his gaze defiantly, provocative, fire burning in them.

Eren cried out when Levi brutally shoved his cock into his abused hole, the boy’s back arching violently and lifting off the bed, nails clawing at the sheets with fervor.

“ _Yesyesyes!”_  his mouth betrayed him, head thrown back, neck stretching, tension seeping in his bones again. He heard Levi groan, hand slipping on his fleshy tights once again, scratching him.

But Eren didn’t care, he  _so_  didn’t care, he just wanted to be fucked nice and good, wanted to be bent in half and taken as Levi seemed to keep promising him to do with every thrust but never, never letting him reach the end.

The vampire propped his other leg on his shoulder and sank into him again, and again, the boy singing his encouragement without shame. Those erotic sounds surrounded them once more, rate accelerating when Levi’s pounding picked up and Eren started meeting his pushes.

Levi leaned down, lips pressing on his heated skin, lapping at his collarbone and basking in his salty taste. Eren knew he wanted to leave more marks, but the thought didn’t disturb him as he imagined -instead, the need to do the same shook him.

Levi aligned his shaft with the boy’s sweet spot, whose location he was already well acquainted with, which had Eren screaming loudly, eyes wide open and arms flying for purchase, lost, finding it on the man’s arms.

“I-I- do it ag-“

He didn’t even let him complete the request, supplying quickly and with fervor. Seeing Eren in such a frenzy, writhing in pleasure and blasting alive, shoving himself down onto his cock as if otherwise he couldn’t survive, was something Levi didn’t know he needed until know. How foolish of them to think they only felt distaste for one another. It had been there from the start, ardent and persistent, their friends laughing at the hostility they imposed on the link between them. Eren had been so adamant about it -and Levi too stubborn to admit anything other than the young human being a nuisance. He couldn’t have known anything more -couldn’t have predicted  _that_.

“ _Ah! Ah! Yes, deeper, don’t stop, I’ll kill you if you do!_ ”

“God, Eren, so  _good_ -”

Another sob quaked in the boy’s chest, tears streaming down his temples copiously. He didn’t have words for how good it felt -the friction, the thrusts, Levi’s sweaty body crushing his against the bed, even when he kept twisting and squirming to get more, faster, harder, anything he could get without the vampire taking his release away from him one more time.

Then Levi started slowing again, sending Eren in a fit of panic.

“ _No! Why-_ “

“Sssh, it’s okay, I won’t go anywhere. Just feel me.”

He didn’t stop,  _only_ slowed down, making his sinking agonizing and precise, definitely more intense. It was too much, too stimulating, Eren’s nape thumping down on the damp pillow in frustration.

Levi’s lips were on his face, kissing the trail his tears left and then his forehead, his hair, whatever was within his reach to calm the agitated boy. It was… tender. Sweet.

It had Eren aching for him even more, fingers grasping at his back and nails digging into the skin and breaking it after a too powerful thrust.

“ _Make m- make me com-e_ ” he whined, eyes shiny and watery, pupils eating up the turquoise Levi loved, their noses brushing.

“Ask it nicely” the vampire said, nudging him with the nose and tightening his grasp on his legs.

Eren moaned around his own words, too tired to think about anything else other than obeying, whispering brokenly  _I’m begging you, let me come, I’ll be good, I need you-_

and Levi picked up once more, hissing delightedly at Eren’s nails biting on his back, his cries loud and out of control, his hips meeting his thrusts even if he was probably exhausted. Levi adored him.

“Can I bite you, Eren?” the vampire murmured to his ear.

“ _Yes_ ” the boy breathed out, relief so clear in his tone, his legs quivering and his body trembling when heat pooled in his belly again, the familiar sensation welcome and dreaded.

“ _Don’t stop, don’t stop, Levi, Levi please_ ”

Levi pounded into him with such fervor that even if he wanted to, he didn’t think he could stop this time, having denied himself his own release too many times.

“I won’t. We’re almost there,  _mon coeur_ ”

The climax was fast approaching, Eren’s tears cascading freely and his body screaming with him at every wave of his impending orgasm.

“ _Yesye- Levi Le-vi L-_ “

The chant of his name and the iron grip of Eren’s walls around his cock were enough signals for Levi to understand that the boy’s release was close. Levi’s mouth was aching, trembling in trepidation, saliva coiling at the back of it. His fangs had been bothering him in the last hour, wanting nothing more than to taste Eren’s blood, and concluding that not only Eren didn’t recoil at the sight, but that he rejoiced at the idea of being bitten-

He couldn’t wait anymore.

The vampire lapped greedily at his neck, the salty taste of his sweat a delicious preview of what awaited him, and when he sensed the boy’s orgasm starting to wash over him, he bit down,  _hard_ , teeth sliding into his skin, bliss exploding in his body at the beat of Eren’s cries and sweet,  _sweet bloodstream_  -his hole constricting around Levi’s cock and sending him over the edge, too, milking him all the way through his climax, seed filling his ass. Eren’s blood was exactly as his scent -vanilla and cinnamon, like hot tea in the winter, only denser and concrete, like honey on his tongue, absolutely perfect.

When the heat burning in his belly finally blew up, Eren felt fangs pierce into his neck and the most wonderful  _pleasure_  he had ever experienced hit him like a tsunami. He registered from afar his cock spurting sperm on his abdomen, his dick coming untouched. Every nerve in him sang and shook, every muscle tensed and snapped, rocking him so hard he thought he wouldn’t be able to move ever again. The bite stung just a bit, at the beginning, and then nothing but that beautiful feeling of pure ecstasy and rapture, that prolonged his orgasm and combined his pleasure with Levi’s.

Breathing was difficult and tiring, but a drunk smile was spreading on his lips, followed by a moan and his grasp faltering from his partner’s body. Fatigue caught up with him, nevertheless Eren’s fingers treaded through the vampire’s hair, keeping his teeth etched in his skin for as long as he could when he felt that Levi started retreating.

“Mmh… a bit m’re…” he mumbled sleepily, whining the moment those fangs left him. Levi lapped at his neck to close the two tiny holes and fell at his side, inhaling deeply and cackling a bit, happy and sated.

“Wh-y ‘u la’hing” Eren asked, eyes closed, dragging himself onto his side and curling up, facing Levi. The man couldn’t help but find him too cute and vulnerable for his own good. He stretched an arm and gathered the sleeping boy against his chest before he could even think about it. He had intended to talk about what they just did, to make it clear to Eren that he wouldn’t go anywhere and that the hostility they had set up until that moment between them was nothing more than a memory, now.

“Just go to sleep” he replied, squeezing him a bit more and resting his head against Eren’s hair.

He closed his eyes, knowing that not even his insomnia could stop him from resting, that night.

Yes, he could definitely wait until morning and enjoy Eren’s warmth until then.


End file.
